Is this real Bro-mance?
by Nekko-chann
Summary: *Smut Warning* Yukio doesn't believe Rin, so when Rin was trying to avoid homework that Yukio had given him, things go terible wrong. Things that normal twin brothers never do... unless your in yaoi anime... RinxYukio & BonxRin
1. Chapter 1: My Yukio

A/N -I love reading yaoi[s] about twins or _brotherly love_. I wanted to see if you all appreciate the one I wrote. *Please read the next chapters, too. I'd appreciate it!* Enjoy :3

P.S. SMUT WARNING! THIS CONTAINS A LOT OF THINGS THAT INVOLVE A PAIR OF TWINS ON TOP OF EACH OTHER, BOY X BOY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ALSO CONTAINS CONFUSION OF EMOTIONS! LOTS OF LEMONS!

* * *

*Takes place on long day of True Cross Academy. Rin was tired and wanted nothing to do with the homework that his younger twin, Yukio or his Exorcist teacher, has given him.*

"Agh," I groan as I slouch onto the couch, "Too... much... homework!" I call out to Yukio, who walks into our dorm room. As usual, he was exhausted from all of the work from school. Being a teacher seems to be hard on him, especially dealing with my stupidity. It's been tough for him and I don't want to cause any trouble. Then again, if I do nothing... it'll be even harder for him and make him worry about me. I don't want him to worry about a thing. I just want to make him happy.

He lays his bag onto his desk and shakes his head at me, "Well, you have to do it." Which is another way of saying, _Do it or I'll fail you on purpose..._

"And what if I don't!" I argue, but then I realized that I can't win this argument, he's my teacher and now I have to do it. Damn, Yukio... why did you have to be so committed into becoming a teacher and walking your way out of your teen hood.

I look up to Yukio, who was sitting down, reading and checking papers silently. I couldn't help but to watch how perfect; how intelligent my younger twin is. Everything that I've been through, he was always there, watching over me. All I want to do is keep him safe, so that I have him all to myself. Yukio will always be mine, my other half. I continue to watch with a smile slowly forming on my face by the second. He's something worth protecting, and watching over. It's his turn to be watched over, since I've become more stronger and controlling.

Yukio stops writing, and suddenly sighs. "Hey, aren't you going to do the homework I assigned you?" Yukio asks interrupting my stare at him. Sometimes I find myself staring at him, I don't know what it is, but I just do. I look up to this guy, especially since he's all that I have left as a family. Fujimoto Shirou, our adopted father, is gone thanks to me and so is my mother, thanks to me again. Everything that we once had is gone because of me and I can't help but to hate myself. But, Yukio is the only thing that I didn't lose, and I'm not planning to in the future.

Yukio finally turns my direction, and glares at me. I got the point, and decided to listen to him, to not make it hard for him. My head begins to spin because of me forcing myself to get up the couch. Then, an idea pops in my mind, bringing energy to my body. "Oh, I just remembered something.. at Bon's ." I'm too lazy to do the homework. I'm just going to be lazy and sneak out to Bon's place, it's more entertaining than doing homework. Bon and I have a special bond, no feelings just fun. Eventually, the fun went too far once Bon made a move on me that I didn't like. Especially that _one night_, I've spent there. That drunk night of depression and confusion caused by Yukio... I wasn't thinking straight at that time, due to the drinking of course. I had loved Yukio for a while now, but I'm grateful that he doesn't know. We formed a bond that didn't mean a thing to none of us.

"What?"

"I mean, I left something there... I'll be back, promise." I answer as I gather my things for the night over Bon's place. Yukio is usually at school grading papers or at least knows ahead of time when I'm going. This time, I just suddenly came with the idea to stay for the night. Sometimes, Yukio is the one to walk me to Bon's room, safely. Even if he does all of these things, it still kind of bothers me that he's not even wondering why I'm staying over another guys room for a night. What does he think we do... play video games, eat? And what bothers me the most is that, it bothers me.

Walking towards the door to leave, Yukio steps in front of me, causing me to stop. He grabs on arm violently and body slams me onto the floor. Both of his hands pinned me against the floor, leaving my legs between his. The sudden rush of warmth fills in my cheek, meaning that I began to blush hard. Also, shock kicks in for this. I can't believe that it's happening. So many questions are swerving in my mind, so many thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking about enters my mind. Thoughts that I once thought about, that involves my twin, Yukio Okumura, in my bed, with nothing on but his own body weight. Us just feeling each others warmth. Thoughts that I've thought about during long, hot showers, just a few days ago. What I think of my brother is things that normal brothers shouldn't think about. What is wrong with me!?

"Where are you going?" Yukio asks in a serious, yet worried, tone.

A nervous chuckle slips from between my lips, "I was just going to Bon's dorm for fun. You know, something that doesn't involve homework." I answer as he looks to me strangely, "Damn." I curse with hoping that Bon's not already asleep. "It's not _this_ serious!" I add, which was referring _this_ as him being on top of me. I want him to quickly get off of me, before I get an erection from this close encounter. Since, my body was exposed to this demonic side, I can't control myself. It started twice a week, to 5 days out of a week, to twice a day, but now it gotten worse. It came up to 5 times a day, and probably increasing by the weeks.

"Oh, you know the policy. No students are allowed out of their dorms after ten." His voice went down to a whisper, as if someone was going to hear through the door. "Especially if your _different _from others... you know. A... half demon." These words of concern were hurtful, to me, and sometimes, I wish that Yukio would stop denying his demonic side. It's like his calling me a monster... like I'm something different from what he is. I never felt so lost, or alone in my life until finding out this secret the family had kept from me, especially Yukio. That's why sometimes, I feel that my feelings towards him are blinding from reality because of the way that he hurts me. Also, I don't think that he's doing it on purpose, either. I guess he just says things that comes to his mind.

I realize how selfish this comment sounded and quickly felt offended. "Different? Wow, thanks!" I sarcastically shout as he covers my mouth with his hand, which felt surprisingly good. The feel of his touch is a lot for me now, it's too late to back down. But I was still offended that he referred me different as in a monster. My free hand, that he let go of to cover my mouth, moves his hand away. My voice drops down to a whisper, "We're the same. So, don't count me as different." I answer angrily.

"There _is_ a difference... I'm a teacher, you aren't." He answers with a smirk on his face, which changes his voice to a low, deep, seductive tone. "I can do what I want." He says, which is a sentence I've always wanted to hear from him. Those words rings in my ears as my heart begins to beat loudly in my ears. He doesn't know how hard I've tried to control myself, and unconsciously, he doesn't know that he's turning me on.

"Yukio," I groan, feeling the trying to control myself, "Get off, now."

He looked at me with confusion, "What?"

"Get off!"

With all my strength I tried pushing him off but he grew stronger over the years, "Why? I'm not letting you leave." Yukio responded which made me angrier at myself for trying to leave in the first place. All I want is for him to get off of me and let me control myself. Because in a few minutes, or even seconds, I'll be on full-strength unable to control

"This is serious matter, just get off. I won't leave... I promise!"

"No! I don't trust you... just take a deep breath and you'll-"

Before Yukio can finish that sentence, I pushed him off with my stronger, and more stable, demonic strength and pinned him onto the ground. Yukio closed his eyes afraid about what was going to happen next. But he didn't expect me to give him... a kiss. He opened his eyes wide, shocked that this was really happening to him, especially with his older twin, me, Rin Okumura. I tore open his Exorcist coat and slipped my hand under his white dress shirt. Feeling on his smooth, warm stomach. His cheeks flushed red quickly, "Rin- stop it- Rin!" Yukio moaned quietly, trying to control his erection. Knowing that it's his soft spot, I continued to stroke until I heard pleasure from him. Instead of anger, he feels pleasure. "Rinn..." I pulled my shirt off.

Wrapping my hands on his belt buckle, I kissed him harder. "Shhh..." I shushed Yukio, I just wish that he's enjoying it as much as I am. Smirking at him, I pulled my tongue into his mouth. Feeling the warm, moist muscle of his under my tongue, I swerved my tougue until I felt his tongue dancing along. While doing that, I was slipping my hand into his pants, I felt his erection on the tip of my fingertips. He was half-hard. Roughly, I stroked it, until I heard Yukio moan. "Ah- Rin!" Yukio moaned- I shut him with my tougue.

"Quiet, you'll wake the neighbors." I whispered seducively in his ear, I smirked when I felt him grasp for touch. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled me closer, then I whispered, "More?" Yukio shuts his eyes, trembling in terror. He blushes hard, admitting that he does.

I placed my arms against his body, and pushed him against the bed. I pulled him to sit up, I've never done this before. I learned this from a great _friend_ of mine. He started out as a comforting friend to a close awkward friend to a snuggle buddy to a sex teacher. _Bon_ was a great friend but a better playmate in bed. Forcing Yukio to sit up, I pulled his pants down exposing his cock. I lick my lips seeing how much Yukio enjoys my identical smirk. Pulling my head closer, I noticed that he was already hard from the stroking. Before I can even get ready, Yukio pulled my head closer as I began to suck. Sucking hard and fast, Yukio moaned louder that before. His voice straining from all of the moaning even though this is not the half of it. I wrapped my tongue around the tip, teasing with Yukio's feelings. Wrapping my entire mouth on his cock, I felt _it_ slowly, sliding down my throat. A, warmly salty and sticky, taste slid down the back of my throat. I tried pulling back, but Yukio insisted to continue. This time around, I went as fast as I could.

"Agh-" Yukio moaned, I bit his lip in pleasure as hard as I can.

His lips began to bleed as I pulled my mouth away from his cock, "This is how you taste..." I whispered to him and met his lips. His semen that was on my lips is now on his. He blushed feeling my tongue meeting his once again. I can feel his hands trying to push me away, but my demonic strength is keeping me strong. He should've thought twice about slamming me on the ground, and trying to keep me here. I bet he's thinking right about now how he should've let me go.

"Please, Rin... Let me -Agh- go..." Yukio moaned trying to keep himself together, he opens his eyes, they tell of pity, weakness. The youngest Exorcist in the world... is begging for pity from me, a demon. He can't handle a simple taste of pleasure. He can't handle my the pleasure I give him.

"Yukio, stop it. You know you like it." I smirked and then heard a knock at the door. It continued as Yukio rushed to the other side of the room as I let go of him, I grabbed him before he could run any farther.

"Yukio, Rin?" I heard Shiemi Moriyama, a student that once liked Yukio but I had feelings for her. I gave up chasing her as she still continued to crush on my brother. "I heard noises, and was wondering if you were okay. Hello?" She knocked once again.

Yukio laid on the bed, catching his breath. He was too speechless to cry for help... unless he was trying to swallow his pride and not letting anyone to find out _this secret_. "Umm... Shiemi! I'm _busy_ right now, but everything's fine! Yukio just tripped over his suitcase!" I chuckled as a cover up, Yukio pulled his pants up.

"Oh, okay." She answered and turned silent for a moment, "Don't tell Bon asked you this but... he asked about you, Rin." My eyes opened wider, I haven't spoken to Ryuji since we argued about what our official status is. He wanted to know if what we _had_ was special. It's been a week since then and I was on my way there before _this_ happened. "Rin?"

"Oh," I answered still having Yukio on my mind but Bon was also in there somewhere. "Tell him, that I was on my way here until... _somthing_ came up-"

"Just open the door... for we can talk like normal people." She interruptly suggested, I pulled Yukio to a chair that's behind the door. I opened the door, hoping that Yukio stays stable and silent. Looking over to him, he was studying my movements but is unable to move any muscle thanks to his pleasure taking over him.

"I was saying that, tell him..." I paused and realized that Shiemi was standing there with Bon, Ryuji Suguro... my ex-lover, my bestest friend. I turned to him wiping the sweat from my face, "Hey, Ryuji."

* * *

Well, please don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I hope you love cliffhangers because I'm still confused how to do this fanfiction thing... but thanks! \(^W^)/


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

A/N I shall continue my fanfic on Yukio and Rin from Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist). Soooo... enjoy! Contains RinxYukio and RinxBon/Ryuji

P.S. SMUT WARNING! THIS CONTAINS A LOT OF THINGS THAT INVOLVE A PAIR OF TWINS ON TOP OF EACH OTHER, BOY X BOY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ALSO CONTAINS CONFUSION OF EMOTIONS!

P.P.S I learned what a lemon was... that's just nice. Well, I hope that you all know my definition of _popcorn_.

Previously:

"I was saying that, tell him..." I paused and realized that Shiemi was standing there with Bon, Ryuji Suguro... my ex-lover, my bestest friend. I turned to him wiping the sweat from my face, "Hey, Ryuji."

"Hello, Rin..." He looks around my dorm searching for Yukio, "Where's Yukio? I thought he was here." He looks over to me, my eyes wonder around the room hoping that he doesn't find Yukio behind the door.

I turned my attention towards him, "I really don't know... I guess he's in the bathroom... why do you care?"

"I don't..." He looks over to Shiemi, "Please, we need to talk privately." She smiles and walks down the hall. Bon waited until he saw her out of sight for him to be comfortable. He looks back at me, I can't stand to look into his eyes. I can't break the news about what I'm doing behind his back like this. Yukio just tempted me- no! I pulled Yukio into this... it was me who started this.

He continued, "Rin... where have you been? You avoided every contact with me... why? Is it that hard to answer my question-"

"Stop it!" I yelled which silenced him long enough for me to speak, "I'll answer it now... I did develop feelings for you, for awhile. But now... I don't have any interest in you, Ryuji. I'm sorry-"

"No... your lying." He picked his hand up in a fist and began to aim directly at me. Everything in my mind was spinning until my demonic reflexes caught his fist. I stared angrily at him, until he pulled me closer to his lips. As a human reflex, I drew closer. Before our lips meet, he whispers, "Now tell me, are you really over me?"

I tried pulling away but I can't resist his tempting lips. I remembered stroking his blonde and brown hair one night after the hours of making love, I remembered the long hours just laying in his arms for comfort. I've just fucked Yukio because of me lacking my daily pleasure from Bon. But somehow, I enjoyed it; somehow, I did it.

He pins my hands onto the doorway, and drew closer. I turned my head knowing that Yukio is watching.

"Stop." I whispered, trying to keep myself stable. "Leave now."

"Do you really want me to leave?" He whispered back, then I heard click. I turned the direction of my dorm and there stood Yukio with a gun. His shirt unbuttoned by a few, nearly shirtless, and his glasses placed on perfectly. He aimed a gun directly at Bon. "What the-? Yukio what's with the gun?" Bon sarcastically said but Yukio became more focused on shooting him. My mind swung once again, it's reaching for sanity.

"Leave or I shoot," Yukio called out, I looked over to Bon who moved away from me slowly with his hands reaching for the sky. "Leave faster or else."

"You wouldn't." Bon replied but I pushed him out, him questioning Yukio's action will piss him off more. Bon tried pushing me away but we all know that I'm more stronger than him. He whispers, "Rin come over my place, please." I nodded my head at him, knowing that tomorrow is going to be one hell of a Yukio, Bon and I. It's going World War III. Yukio placed his gun down in relief.

I walked towards him slowly hoping that would spare me, "Why the fuck did you pull a gun on one of your fellow students! It's just wrong, and you know that Yukio."

"I don't know why I protected you... why did I? I'm..." He said blankly, I can see confusion in his eyes. His stood blinklessly, still. Reaching for his shoulders but is quickly blocked by his Exorcists' reflex. I don't understand his problem, am I a monster to him? "Why did I help you? Your a monster... your-"

"A demon, a half demon... and so are you! Why do threat me like any different!" I yelled but then realized that everyone could hear me. I leaned closer to Yukio and placed my arms around him and whispered, "I'm sorry about today, I'm leaving to Ryuji's and you can't stop me from going to him." Walking towards the door, I felt his hand on my shoulder but is quickly moved away. I continued to walk out.

I walked down the hall, angrily because of Bon. All he had to do is stay out of the way. Then I realized that I left my valueable sword, Kurikara, which controls whether my blue flames are exposed or not. That fate is only controlled by Yukio. I continued to walk down the stairs until I found Bon's apartment. I knocked until the door was immediately swung opened by Ryuji, he stood their with a worried expression but also filled with sadness.

"Rin, come in." He says as I walked in and was immediately greeted by Bon's lips. Bon pinned him down onto the couch, I tried using my demonic strength but my pleasure told me to relax my muscles. I didn't want to be in Bon's arms, I wanted to get over him. I needed something new, something more down-to-earth, something that different from anyone else, someone that's... Yukio. As Bon touched me more, the more I thought of Yukio. _'What's wrong with me?!'_ Is what I would think but I couldn't stop... I wanted more. _'Yukio is my twin brother... no, he's just a brother.' _Is what I'm trying to think but my body is saying _'Yes, he's mine. I want him.' _Confusion caused an erection but not because of Bon's touch but because of my thoughts. Bon continued to trail his cold fingertips down my now bare chest, I didn't know how cold his fingers were. The last time I felt his touch, he warm, really warm... just like Yukio's stomach. Bon's hands slipped from my chest to my pants. His cold hand slightly touched my cock, I felt hardness. I bit my lips hard feeling him stroke. I moaned, he smirked.

"You like that?" He whispered in my ear but I just bit my lip harder as a respond. Then he dropped to his knees, I knew exactly what he was going to do. Unzipping my jeans with his mouth, I blushed. I shut my eyes stopping myself from seeing the process of how he brings pleasure to me. Then I felt his warm mouth on the tip of my cock. I bit my lip harder, then followed by a silent moan. He shoved my dick in his entire mouth, then he sucked. Over and over, he continued to suck. Letting go all of my control, I let _it _go. Bon choked for awhile as semen rolled from his mouth but continue. I moaned loudly which brought happiness to Bon. He sucked faster, I moaned louder. I was pleased with Bon but I wanted Yukio, now.

Bon pulled away for a few seconds to speak, "Do you love me, now?" I nodded with my ears muted by his pleasure. Bon went back to sucking, I grabbed a lock of his hair, graspping for more.

"Ahhh," I moaned, and then bit my lip, "I-I love you, so much."

Bon pulled away from my cock, "Say my name," I moaned ignoring his request, "Say it, say my name!" Trying to catch my breath, I closed my eyes. I'm confused with my emotions, I didn't even know why I'm here with Ryuji. He's nothing to me, he's just a friend, and he will always be a friend. I'm already getting use to him, why should I feel for him. That day that we agreed to have sex without emotions getting in the way, I meant every word to that promise and I will keep it. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings, his feelings determine whether I get laid or not. "Please... say it, for me." He went back to suck, trying to convince me to say but I just moaned.

Without thinking, a name slipped from between my lips, "Oh, Yukio!" I moaned without hesitation. Bon sucked slower and eventually stopped. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to see his expression. Too much sadness will break me down to my depressed mode, just like when my father died. No matter what, in my point of view, Shirou was my father and will forever be my only father.

I had finally opened my eyes, Ryuji avoided eye contact with mine. I refuse to apologize for saying Yukio's name. He agreed to this promise, no emotions, no strings attached but sometimes they always fall for me somehow.

"What did Yukio do to make you fall for him." Bon mumbled, I gave a confused expression. "Why do you love him more than me?!"

"I don't love him, he's my brother... his name just slipped out on accident." I tried to explain but he didn't believe me.

"That kind of stuff don't happen on accident, you feel for him." Bon moved away from my wiping the semen off of his mouth, "I'm going to bed, goodnight, Rin." He gets up from his knees and drifted to his room. I laid my back against the couch. Today was a fucked up day. I almost fucked my twin and then I accidently said his name while I was fucking Bon. I hadn't _completely_ fucked anyone, damn.

I closed my eyes trying to catch myself from thinking some more, but it didn't work. I kept thinking about Yukio, why Yukio out of all people. He was so helpless when I pulled him onto the ground. His moans were identical to mine, which made me happy that I was on top to see it. I loved that few moments with Yukio, they're rare. Tomorrow is another day of school but more awkward if you ask me. Now, I'm just full of confusion.

Okay, this chapter was confusing. I couldn't decide on whether Rin should give a shit about anything but fucking or that he should care about Bon and Yukio's feelings... so tell me which one you thjnk sounds better, because my readers' opinion is more important than mine. Thanks for reading, it might take a while to post the next chapter but it'll happen. Byes C:


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Memories

A/N -Okay, I'm going to go with one review... She/he wanted a RinxYukio fanfic and so I will try my best to push Bon/Ryuji out of the way but I have to think of a way to do that without destroying or re-doing anything. But (as always) I have my ways...*smirks* (but back to reality)... I did it with damaging the storyline (it didnt get _RID_ of Bon, like kill him) but it might disappoint you all, BonxRin (stalkers) fans! -(Joking, I'm joking... chill, bro, chill. -_- ) So enjoy! \(^w^)/

P.S. SMUT WARNING! THIS CONTAINS A LOT OF THINGS THAT INVOLVE A PAIR OF TWINS ON TOP OF EACH OTHER, BOY X BOY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ALSO CONTAINS CONFUSION OF EMOTIONS! AND A LOT OF CURSING, IM A GIRL THAT LOVES TO SWEAR!

* * *

I rose from the couch with all of my items stacked next to me, I was confused about where Bon got me stuff from and why they're next to my bed. Everything changed from last night, is Bon realy over me that fast? He walks outside of his bedroom avoiding eye contact while having a toothbrush in his mouth. I rubbed my face from the sweat and memories that laid on face since last night. I looked over to the stacked items. "What's this shit?"

"It's yours. You left them here on a drunk night, I thought that it would be better to give them back." He said indirectly, I got up from the couch with a worried expression. Walking towards him, he pulled away, just looking at the floor. I must've hurt his feelings very badly to silence him. I quickly grabbed him and embraced him for the last time, I'm quickly over him, but it's just that I don't want to leave him broken.

I whipsered in his ear as he blushed, "I'm sorry." I let go of him to grab my belongs, and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" He called out, "I love you, Rin. I really do."

"I know." I answered without turning back, I couldn't careless about love anymore. I stopped feeling love after I discovered that the one and only person I ever loved, Shiemi, loved someone else. And that someone else was my twin, which pissed me off even more. Bon was just a replacement of Shiemi's ungiven love, I used his unwanted love and pleasure to fill the emptiness of my heart. Shiemi had broken me forever, any guy can fix that. I exited his dorm and walked down the hall.

Everything was silent but bright in the hall, then I saw Shiemi walk passed me. That bitch, I hope that she _trips_ and _falls_ face down. She decided a few months ago to go on that promised date to the fair, because she never been to a fair before. We all know the story of her being controlled by a fucking plant and I saved her, we went to a mission at the fair and blah, blah, blah. But we went to the fair and had a great time. The wind blowing in our hair as we rode on the rollercoaster, she was terrifed and holds onto me. Everything was perfect, we even shared a romantic moment when our eyes were locked and we blushed while smiling. The bitch back stabbed me by _fucking_ Yukio. Yeah, it happened, but Yukio is just ashamed because he was drunk but I forgave Yukio.

Shiemi looks back at like I didn't exsist a few seconds ago, "Hey, Rin. I didn't know you were here." She smiled as I artificially smile back. "Are you okay with Bon?"

"Like how?" I answered.

"Him being..." Her voice dropped down to a whisper, "...gaay." I felt like slapping her but I controlled myself.

"No, shit Sherlock." I answered sarcastically, "He told me long ago."

"Oh." She walked away with that angelic smile.

I ignored the fact that I use to like her, I used to be a warm-hearted demon until she broke me. Now I don't give a shit about anyone but me. Walking one flight upstairs, I finally made it to mine and Yukio's dorm. Everything was quiet, Yukio was asleep curled up my bed, he must've been really angry at me. I walk towards him, he seems so adorable when he's asleep... soundly asleep. He begans to whisper, "Rin... please, Rin."

I lean closer to him, his warm cheek brushes against mine, "Yukio," I whispered softly, "_I want you_." I lean closer until my lips meet his. Yukio slowly opens his eyes, he realizes that it's me and his eyes open in shock. I lean more closer until I was directly on top of him, I pinned his hands down. He broke them free and placed his hands on my chest trying to break free from my grip. Smirking about a little idea, I slide my hands on his chest and began to unbutton the last buttons he had left. It exposed his chiseled chest, I pull my tongue from between my lips and ran it on his chest. I circled it around his nipple locked with a sweet, long kiss. He bit his lip with a groan. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and meet my lips on Yukio's soft, warm lips. Instead of fighting... he moaned. He actually _likes_ it, that made me smirk until I saw the time. It's 7:21 AM. _Fuck. _We're both late, and Yukio's the teacher. I quickly jumped off of him.

"Fuck, Yukio. It's 7 already. We're late." I called out as he quickly gets up. He's blushing uncontrollingly, and I can't help but to smirk. I walk closer to give him a final kiss before entering True Cross Academy. He pulls away with blushlings, letting me know that he liked it.

It feels like forever since Yukio spoken to me, he answers, "Fuck! Dammit, Rin!" He quickly button his shirt back on and grabs a new Exorcist coat from his wardrobe. He grabs his Exorcist Pin, the official logo of True Cross Academy, and pulls me by the arm towards the door. On our way out, I grabbed my student coat quickly. Everything is exactly the same from yesterday morning but I have no idea how intense class will be.

"I like how you _pull_ on me, Yukio." I whispered to him with a smirk. He ignored me blushingly and continued to pull me towards class.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Well, don't be afraid to tell me what you think, and who do you think should join in this fanfic! If you give me a review, I'll try my best to follow you style! (By the way, the reason why I used the time _7:21 AM_ is because when I typed this it was 7:21 AM. I started to type at 1AM... I had extra time on my hands!)

I'll write the next chapter about... (spoiler) the classroom! (JK) I'm just really sleepy. Thanks for reading! Until next time... Mata ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Class

A/N -Okay, it's been awhile since I finished this yaoi (just a few weeks) so, I'm doing the forth chapter. I was writing a SasuPain yaoi, luckily, I finished the first chapter to that one. Well, check it out if you can but enjoy this one as well!

WARNING: LEMONS! CONTAINS YAOI! BOY X BOY! AND A LOT OF CURSING... IM A GIRL WHO LOVES TO CURSE!

* * *

We finally arrive to the classroom, Yukio is pissed that he was late but I had a enormous smile on this face. That grin slowly disappeared when my eyes met the sadness of Bon's eyes. Yukio pulls me towards my desk that's next to the slutty Shiemi.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_, Okumura-san!"

"Ohayou." Yukio and I answer. We both sneak a glance at each other at the same time, I slightly blush as he did as well. But he quickly turns his attention towards the direction of the rest of class. _What was that?_ I thought, _His eyes, there's something in there that's different._

Yukio falsely smiles, "Okay, class. Today we will review the different types of demons there are, such as-"

"The Whore Demon, Rin's one of them. They might be rare but we have one in our classroom." Bon interrupts and looks my direction.

Everyone was waiting for my reaction but I just smile. "I'm not a whore," I answer, "I just never loved the people I fuck." Bon's face flushed in anger, everything is about to break. I didn't want to say anything mean yet I did. Bon's outburst pissed me off, so I couldn't just let him insult me. Speaking about chaos, Bon gets up from his seat with his fist flying towards me. My demonic strength caught his fist before it touches the surface of my skin. I pinned him down against the table, not caring that Takara, Renzo, Izumo, Shiemi, Konekomaru and Paku are watching. It's not like I was planning to kiss him.

"OMG, Rin! Get off of him!" Konekomaru called out, he really cares for Bon but he didn't. Refusing to listen, I just stare into Bon's angry eyes.

I just smile, "Bon... I would appreciate it, if you didn't insult me like that. What I just said wasn't entirely true." He gives me an expression of sadness but not too much of it. "I do love this special someone that I once slept with..."

"Awww..." The girls, including Izumo, Shiemi and Paku, shouted softly sweet.

"... and I still do... but it's not you." I continue, breaking Bon's smile from before. I look up towards Yukio's direction with a smile to give him a hint. "I'm sorry." I let go of him and stood by Yukio's side.

Yukio pulls me behind him, "Rin! Control yourself." He whispers angrily.

"I love you, Yukio." I whisper back into his ear. As my cheek brushed against his, I felt it flaring up in heat. I pull away until, I felt Bon's angry fist flying towards Yukio or I. I caught his arm once again and slammed him against the desks. Yukio pushes me back against the wall quickly, "Stay here, and don't move!"

He runs over to Bon, checking his injuries. My cheeks began to blush due to my jealousy. Seeing Yukio touch Bon like that pissed ME off. The worst thing about it is that I have to follow Yukio's demands and stay against the wall or he has to use force on me. I love Yukio's force because his cute confused expression makes me tease him whether I listen or not but I always knew that he would pick other's safety over me. My eyes slowly drift to the ground in sadness. _I'm stupid, I'm so fucking stupid... Yukio will never love me, no matter what! _Tears threaten to fall on my cheeks as I try to fight it. But I failed, warm tears fell onto my cheeks and slowly rolls down towards the ground. _What was I thinking, Yukio will never fall for me. I know that I fell to hard for him years ago, I tried to forget but Bon didn't help. The only reason I fucked Bon for the passed year was to forget about Yukio._

My back slid downwards on the wall, my heart stopped beating, because it's forever broken. I quickly wiped the tears before anyone notice me crying but no, Yukio already saw me. He slowly walks towards me, "Bon is okay... there's no reason to cry."

"I'm not cry for Ryuji," I reply trying to keep myself from blushing, Yukio is actually talking to me again. "Honestly, I'm not telling you."

"Come on." Yukio asks warmly, placing his warm hand onto my shoulder. He's trying to calm me down. He knows that I'm pissed, because I called Bon by his real name, Ryuji. "Tell me, I'll be there."

"I'm crying because..." I sigh, "...it's fucking embarrassing... I'm crying for myself..."

"Oh, I see." He sits firmly next to me, and continues to speak in a calm, low voice. "Ryuji really loves you, give him a chance."

"I don't... I used him for pleasure. I love someone else. Why can't _he_ give me a chance... _I_ want a chance." I look directly into his eyes. He looks away calmly and stares at the window. The sun's radiant light bleams on his cheeks, I just blush noticing the beauty of Yukio's skin.

"Class!" Yukio calls out in a serious tone, "Stand outside of the classroom. I'll be there in a minute." Everyone single student's expression shows confusion but they can't refuse to do anything which leads them to stand up and walks towards the door. I try to get up but Yukio gently pushes me down. Every confused student exited the classroom, leaving Yukio and I alone sitting on the floor. "Now, we can talk more openly."

"I don't want to talk about it." I slightly blush, hoping that he doesn't see.

He smiles warmly, "Is _he _the reason why you slept with me as well?" I blush more, he didn't know that he was the guy I was talking about.

I had to tell him anyway, I can't hold it in."Yukio," I reply trying not to back down from telling him the truth. "...your the guy that I love." Yukio quickly turns his head towards me. His expression showed surprise, he was shocked, I mean really fucking shocked. He began to blush as I did too. Awkward silence swam between us, too much silence. To break it, I move my hand onto his cheek and lean closer. I bit my lip wanting to taste his inside, Yukio began to blush more, but he leans as well. Our lips met for a few second before I slip my tongue into his mouth. He seems to like it becuase his hands moved firmly from the floor to my chest. His touch was warm and delicate, just like his feeling. Yukio is sensitive, just like I was as a child but not anymore... people change. But not Yukio, that's what I liked about him.

"I want more of you," I whisper seducively in his ear. He seems turned on, I can tell my him gripping my shirt closer. I just smirk, knowing that I'm ready to make love to him tonight. "Yukio... Yukio." He closes his eyes, calmed my voice and starts to bite his bottom pink lip. Knowing that he's almost _there_, I place my hand on his thigh and slowly kiss his neck. I began to suckle on it until I left a redish-brown mark. I slip my tongue and dangle it on his pale neck, he clutches my shirt tighter. "...Yukio, I want you."

He quickly pulls away with slight pleasure, "Rin, stop it please." He backs away slowly towards his desk, grasping for his desk. "Not here..." He roughly falls into his chair, he begans to bite his lip again.

"Oh, Nii-san." I walk towards his direction with a smirk, "_It_ can happen _anywhere_." I crawl on my knees under the desk, my searches for his bundle of pleasure on his pants. Slowly, I unzip his black dress pants' zipper. Before I knew it, his erection was poking out of the zipper, wanting to be kissed. _He's excited,_ I thought. Teasing by licking just the tip, Yukio grasps my hair. I shove his entire erection into my mouth, so warm, so different. He moans as I lean back and quickly recovered by my mouth once again. Continuing this process, Yukio let loose of his semen, and lets it pour down on the back of my throat. It slides, warmly slowly, down my throat... it feels so good hearing Yukio moan my name.

"Rin," Yukio moans, which follow with lip biting. "..oh, Rin, stop it! Just stop." He says all of this yet does nothing to stop but blushing hard. "Rin..." Hearing him repeat my name in that seducive tone, I sped up my pace, faster and harder. Yukio actually persudes me to work harder on things, but only in things excluding school work. That's only by a miracle. I roughly pull back for a few seconds of breathing before reconnecting with Yukio's warm cock. My suck with skill and ease, especially if I get use to the salty taste.

"Ah, Rin! Stop!" Yukio moans once again, his words motivated me to work harder, similar to my own erection. Everything was going smoothly until I hear the door crack open.

Yukio bit his lip istantly to stop the next moan, he kicks me as I pull away. "Yukio!" A familar voice calls out. Mephisto Pheles. That jackass can sense me, and my emotions... _Damn!_ I thought.

"Yes, Mephisto..." Yukio answers restraining himself to moan.

Mephisto sighs, "Our student are outside the classroom... I advise you to bring them in."

"Yes, sir."

I push Yukio's chair back and got up from my knees, Yukio's eye widens with fear of the next words that are going to come out of Mephisto's lips. "He knew I was here." I answer to Yukio which turned his direction towards Mephisto. Mephisto nods slowly with a enormous grin on his face.

"I thought Ryuji was your latest playmate?" Mephisto asks but ignore his question, it's none of his business about my sex life. He continues, "Rin, this isn't confusing, especially with your brother?"

"Leave him alone!" Yukio shouts, it opens Mephisto's and my eyes. Yukio was actually defending me... why? Why he defending me? Yukio covers his mouth ralizing that Mephisto is in a higher authority than him.

Mephisto huffs, "Fine, I'll leave... but when I come back, your students will be inside."

"Sure." He answers avoiding eyes contact. Mephisto walks out with a shocked expression. Everything is silent with just Yukio and I. Awkward and silent.

* * *

Well, I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please (KUDASAI!) leave a review for I can know what you think of it. I would love to read them to help my writing. Thank you to the people that favorite or followed this story, AND LEFT A REVIEW... i TOTALLY UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL. I will forever love you! Well, until we meet again! MATA NE! (=-w-)=

But it might be a week until then so... MATA RAISHUU! Nekko-chann will be back! =(-w-)=


	5. Chapter 5: Yukio's Love

A/N - Sup, bros! I'm back for another! My time has been limited so I really have a small portion of time to write things. So, please be patient my readers! Anyway, the ending of the other one was crappy (like every Twilight book). I shall improve these endings and continue writing on time. I'm also trying to make my chapters more longer... (a lot longer *wink*)... but it will be a promise! Enjoy the story and leave a review. Fluffy stuff

WARNING: LOTS OF LEMONS! DONT EVEN BOTHER CONTINUE README UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT YAOI IS, IF YOU DONT TURN AWAY AND RUN WHILE YOU CAN! YAOI CAN BRING SERIOUS OVERDOSES!

(I dont think I need to get you all warnings if you read the first 4 chapters so... read)

* * *

Yukio looks over to me in anger. His stare creeps the hell out of me and bring chills down my spine, "Why did you expose yourself! He didn't know you were there!" He picks his hand up and violently slaps the back of my head. Afterwards, I began to rub the exact spot that he striked.

"He knew!" I correct him, "He felt my presence as I felt his. If continued to hide more, he would've distrusted you."

Yukio blushes knowing that I was right, I just smirk knowing that he's going to reward me. Slowly, he walks towards me and gives me a hug, then he whispers, "Okay... now I need you to have a seat. I'll talk to you after class." He walks towards the door after letting go of me.

I realize that he was in perfect shape to meet contact with everyone else, his shirt tucked in, pants buttoned and glasses on correctly. The only problem was that his Exorcist coat was laying on his chair instead of around him. He open the door silently, "Come in." He says to my classmates, as I took a seat, "And take a seat."

Everyone comes into the classroom, but not silently. Murmurs comes from the group of girls especially Shiemi. _That bitch_, I thought but she's not worth it. They took a seat away from and around Bon. Though, I can't disagree with them, he needs the support. But the problem is that Bon doesn't like anyone helping him. Everytime someone offers help, he hits them in the face but I'm his weakness. I'm his_ Kryptonite._ Just like Yukio is mine.

"Class, enough. It's over and done... move on!" Yukio calls out, I smile liking how he's defending me.

"Easy for you to say." Bon responds picking his head from his desk, "You never loved or wanted somebody so much and they broke your heart..." Yukio looks away ignoring the response... _is he hiding something?_ Bon looks over to my direction, but I can't look at him. I can see him in the corner of my eye, yet I don't care.

The entire class period, I couldn't stop watching Yukio. The way of his teaching is so clear and accurate. I deeply look up to him, he's my everything in role model and love wise. On the corner of my eye, I notice Bon sneaking glances at me. _Why does he keep doing that?_ But we all know the answer... I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I can't lie to him... that would me more worse.

***0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0***

"Okay, class that's all for today!" Yukio declares, class is finally over, "_Mata ashita!"_ The entire class is almost half empty after Shiemi personally says good-bye. But I stayed seated waiting for Yukio to speak to me personally. On his way out, Bon glares at me for a few seconds. Suddenly, Yukio stops him from leaving. "Take a seat, Ryuji..." He tells Bon but Bon refuses to listen. "Please, may I have a word with you."

Bon sighs, "What do _you_ want from me?"

"Please take a seat next to Rin." Bon follows his demands and sits next to me, I had no idea what Yukio was think and I'm not going to trying to finding out. I got up from my seat and walk towards the door. Yukio shouts, "Rin, where are you going?!" I ignore his question and continue to walk. "If you don't sit back down, I'll- I'll..." I stop walking, interrupting his sentence.

"You'll do what! I have no reason to be here," Then I look over to Bon, "Especially with him."

"You have every reason to be here, especially with him!" Yukio calls out, which was correct but I really didn't care.

"I don't want nothing to do with him!"

Bon stands up, "Me either! I don't understand why the hell I'm here!" He begins to walk towards the door as I try exiting.

"Please, stay guys-" He says as I open the door. Suddenly, Yukio snaps. "SIT THE FUCK DOWN! NOW!" Bon and I turn slowly towards his direction and saw blue flames extend from his hands. His teeth are sharp and Bon is now terrified. I'm use to him looking like this because I can do it as well but when it comes to fighting, he can't control himself. Bon immediately sits down in a seat but I really wasn't that terrified.

Slowly, I walk towards a seat next to Bon. I deeply sigh, "Fine." I roll my eyes and sat down. "Now what?"

Yukio blinks and suddenly fell into his regular form. Bon eyes widen, as I just stare at a random wall. This isn't really amusing. Yukio looks over to me and falls to his knees, I quickly run over and caught him before he hits the floor. "What happened?"

"You transformed again..." A nervous chuckle slips from my lips, "Are you okay?"

Yukio slightly smiles, "Sure... I think."

"What's the point of me being here!" Bon calls out to Yukio.

"I-I wanted..." He answers but stops to think about it. An awkward silence between Bon and Yukio corrupted my thoughts of what Yukio might be thinking. "Nothing... you can go."

Bon confusedly sighs, "What!? Then why did you-just forget it!" He grabs his bag and walks towards the door. A few minutes later he's completely gone. Silence swam between us. Yukio didn't know what to do at this moment.

"Why did you tell Bon to come? I thought you were going to speak to us, both." I ask wanting answers, real answers. Why did he call him? Did he change his mind afterwards. Maybe that was it! I gave him a surprised expression or some kind of revealing expression. "You sent him away because... you actually fell for me?" He starts to blush, knowing that it's true. _So, I was right! He actually likes me!_ I thought as an enormous smile spreads across my face. Yukio sat there as I wrap my arms around him, I couldn't hold back my happiness. Then, I felt eyes watching us. I turn towards the door and saw Bon with his eyes filled with a tremendous amount of sadness. A few seconds our eyes meeting, he runs away in anger. I really feel sorry for him, I really do but I would allow his sadness ruin my heart of loving someone else.

I pull away from Yukio as he began to speak, "How about we go home for a while..." I had an idea of what he was thinking. His thoughts about this was clear as glass. I nod as I stood above him and grab my bag. He takes his Exorcist coat from around his chair and his suitcase of assignments. Silently, we both walk out the classroom and down the hallway. While walking, I saw Bon standing against a wall and he watches us walk together with a angry expression. I couldn't stand to look into his eyes, especially if he's like this.

***0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0***

We enter our dorm silently as Yukio places his suitcase down on his desk and sits down. He lets out an enormous sigh and rubs his side of his forehead. _He seems stressed out, _I thought, _Maybe I can help... _I wrap my arms around him, hoping that his stress is slightly reduced. "Come on, Yukio." I call to him in a calm tone, my voice might be slightly deeper than Yukio's but I still love his voice when he calls my name. I draw a little closer to his ear and whisper his name, "Yukio."

"What..." He answers a little annoyed. I pull my shirt off to feel the fresh breeze of our dorm. I feel free and ready for anything to happen or whatever I'm planning.

I sigh, "Relax a little..." I draw closer and extend my hand to his chest, "...have a little fun, once in a while."

"I'm s teacher, teachers don't need fun. I have to grade lots of work, decide what you all do next and then find what you all should do for homework... I'll have fun after I'm done with all of that. Get my point?"

"Don't get angry... I'm just trying to make you happy..." I slid my hands a little lower.

Yukio just blushes, "Please, Rin... I need to stay focus." Suddenly, I pull him closer, directly in front of my lips. He madly blushes, and I blush just slightly until my lips met his. My heart stopped a little when I felt his hand reaching for more. _He actually likes it!_ I thought with a smile. Roughly, I pull him out of his chair making it useless for him to run. He falls from my grip and onto the bed. My uncontrollable urge to rip his shirt open came to reality, as I trail my warm hands on his bare chest. He wasn't built as good as Bon but it's cute... to me. My hands moves from his chest to lower, then in between his legs._His crotch feels so warm and big, _I thought until I realize that he already has an erection.

Yukio bits his lip, "Rin, do me all the way." He moans as I lean onto him, my chest touching his. I nod in promise and step on the bed, pulling myself in between his legs as he lay there. Waiting for me. I pull off his pants and everything in between, and mine as well. Pulling his legs back, Yukio bit his lip in curiosity. I place _my member_ to his backside from the front... it might sound impossible but... it's possible. I stuck it real hard as Yukio cries in pleasure. Blushlings spreads across his entire face as sweat drips from my cheek to his. I pull _him_ out and quickly push it back in. The inside of Yukio feels warm and nice. I grunt in motivation to bring more pleasure to Yukio. "Keep going.." Yukio moans, I guess he likes that hardcore shit. I pull it out again and roughly push it back in. Once I felt his touch, my pace quickens. Ah, the feeling of his touch brings happiness in my eyes and heart. His hand extends to my chest, "Okay, that's enough... Rin." He moans. His deep tone cracks as if he's nearly speechless. I stop and caught my breath, I'm the one speechless because of doing all the work.

"Yukio," I call to him, "I'm not even close to being finished..." I move from between his legs to his side, even though I want to do more (a lot more) things to him, but he still has a class to teach tomorrow morning. And I still have school tomorrow. I wrap my bare arms around him, feeling the sweat on him and his warmth. I lean closer to his ear, "I love you, Yukio. Don't ever let go of me." He blushes and pulls his arms around me without saying any words. But there were no words needed to be told, his movements and decisions tell me an entire story of our love.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading this chapter, just to tell you... I was waiting to post this exactly on my birthday so, feel free to tell me that no matter how many days or months later you are. But I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Please remember to leave me a review of what you think so I can use them on later.

I was to thank: M3mnoch7, jamileighg0613, narutorocks18, rini24 and streetcred for following this story! Thanks, you all are the main reason why I keep writing!


	6. Chapter 6: Our Thoughts

A/N - Well, this is the sixth chapter to this story! I'm so glad that I actually thought about adding more things into this story to continue it. It's a difficult task but I have to unleash my imagination! Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter because it took some thinking! I'm changing it up a bit. This format of writing is similar to my other stories and other stories, I suppose but I quite enjoy this type of format of writing. It makes it interesting because you can see everyone's point of views and feelings/emotions.

*Smut Warning... you have been warned!*

_You shall pass..._

* * *

**Yukio's Inner Thoughts**

I'm refreshed, the sun from the window reflects onto Rin's bare body that lays next to mine. It's only 4:33 AM, I still have a lot of time but I chose to be awake. Rin and I fell asleep earlier than usual, despite how late I was to my class, Rin learned that my teaching shall continue right on time. Forever and always. But there's something different about him, it's not a bad thing because I kind of like it. The problem is that I don't know what it is.

Rin shifts slowly, turning his entire body closer to mine. His bare, sweaty chest touching mine. His arms are around me as he squeezes tigher in his sleep. "Nii~san, come to me," He whispers in his sleep in his usual deep tone that seduces me. I blush thinking his sleep talk is kind of attractive.

My feelings towards Rin is confusing... I don't want him... but I _want_ him. That makes sense, I think. What's wrong with me. This isn't normal, I'm his brother! This isn't real, it's all a dream. But the problem is that it's real, as real as it can be. But why am I allowing him to do such thing, I'm allowing him to do what he wants but then I'm enjoying it.

"Ugh!" I cry out loud in frustration, that wakes Rin up. He rubs his eyes, as I blush for my outburst, "I'm sorry," I whisper. _My mind was filled with questions and I kind of snapped_.

Rin continues to rubs his eyes, "It's okay," He crosses above me rubbing his entire body on mine until he finally left the bed. Rin walks towards the restroom holding clean clothes. "I'm going to get ready... you comin'?"

"Coming where? What?"

"I'm taking a shower, are you coming?" He explains with a tired expression, "I'm getting real tired of waiting for your response-"

Unsure, I respond quickly, "Yeah, I-I'll come." I gather my clothes from my drawer unsure whether I wanted to do this or I don't. I'm uncertain about everything at this moment, but at the same time I'm curious as well, I've never tried nothing like this... it's worth a try. Quickly, I walk into the restroom, the only sound that I hear is the sound of running water and clothes rubbing against the skin of Rin. I see him undressing with a tired expression kind of brought me to blush. He looks over towards my direction until I blush even more.

"Aren't you doing to get undressed?" He asks in a dull tone, but I nod blushingly. He finishes and enters the hot shower. Steam flows from the opened curtains but is quickly covered when Rin closed them after himself. I took a deep breath, and began undressing. _What did you get yourself into Yukio..._ I thought as I continue to undress. I unroll the shower curtain, allowing the steam from the hot water stick onto my skin. I close my eyes, enjoying the sound of the running water. I took a step in to the shower and quickly closed the curtains. My skin immediately met with the hot warm. It pierces against my back until I felt Rin's touch. My face flares up in happiness; I cover my face with my hands, embarrassed about my blushing. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm here." Rin says softly.

I continued to cover my face, "That's why I'm blushing..." Then I felt his warm hands wrap around my entire body, his touch makes me safe but his erection piercing towards my behind turns me on. He pulls me tighter as one of his hands trail from my chest to my lower abdomen. Before I can react to his touch, he wraps his hand on my dick. _Why does it have to feel so... good._ I thought as he began to stroke slowly; I bite my lip trying to keep all of it in. My arm extends from his grip to his hair. I began to run my fingers in his navy blue hair. "Ohh, Rin... why do you do these things to me?" I moan as he continue to stroke but even harder. My legs become numb; I can't stand anymore. I fell back onto his chest, but he caught me.

"I'll always be there for you, Yukio." He whispers in my ear, softly. I guess his energy had came back to him. His erection pierce my back as I slop onto him. We both fall back onto the wall and slip, slowly down to the bottom; to the warm, wet flooring of the shower. He wraps his arms around me, bringing more warmth to me. "Now, let's continue our bath, Nii-san."

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

**Rin's Thoughts**

Yukio's wet, wet all over. I can't resist myself but to think about all the things I'm planning for him after-school. We took our first shower together just a few minutes ago, and I can't help but to reflect all of his moans, movements and touches. Everything was perfect, everything was unbelievable. I never thought this day would ever happen, especially Yukio. I _bet_ that he's thinking about whether this is the right choice or not. I bet he's thinking if he should pick right way or the pleasure way.

Yukio slowly wraps his towel around his waist tighter, and grabs another towel. The second towel was to dry his hair. I rarely cared about my hair being wet. I let the water drip from my hair to my face, slowly. I watch Yukio pulls the towel over his head and began to dry his hair. Slowly, I walk next to him and began to assist him in the drying. I place my hands on the towel, directly over his cold hand and began to help dry his hair. He pulls the towel over his head as I slid the towel back to see his blushing face. He knows that he finds it weird to have feelings for me, but I'll accept it. Our eyes stay locked for a while; my deep blues eyes onto his aquatic blue eyes. His eyes are the exact color of the sea. I place my hand on his cheek, directly on his beauty mark. His cheeks were warm because of him blushing.

"We- we have to go to school in a few minutes, Rin" He says, I can't refuse to go to class. If I do what he says... no problems. I nod, resisting myself to pull him closer to me and telling him, _After I fuck you hard enough._ But no, he's going to hate me.

I sigh, "Fine," Yukio throws his towel on my face, covering every each of him being in my sight. I rub the damp towel on my head, drying it throughly until I pulled it off to see Yukio's smile. Instead seeing Yukio, he was gone. A few seconds later, he walks out of the restroom with his pants on. _He trolled me... _I thought as I throw the towel on the floor. Yukio pulls a dress shirt from the closet, similar to the one he wore yesterday, and places it on. I walk behind him in mockery, "Hurry, four-eyes. Or we will be late _again_."

"Shut up, Rin!" He calls out, which reminds me of the regular days before this twin relationship got sexual.

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

A early as bird can be, Yukio and I sit quietly in the classroom. My back against my seat but my legs acrossed on the desk. Five minutes elapses every single time I blink. But this process happens slowly. Yukio sits in his desk, taking his presious time to grade our assignments from the day before.

I sigh loudly trying to catch Yukio's attention, but fails. Once again, I sigh loudly but this time I call his name, "Oh, Yukio!"

"What... I'm busy here."

"So-rry! I'm just sooo bored. Can we at least talk about _stuff_."

Yukio's eyes rises from his paper, "Like what." He shifts his glasses slightly.

"I don't know, anything. At least say something."

"Fuck you." Yukio says as a smirk spreads across my face.

"I've tried, you wouldn't let me." I answer as that silences him. He begans to blush. I knew that was going to shut him up. Having a smart ass comment, to me? He's funny. I won't allow it from anyone. A smirk continues to show as my lips open for another sassy comment until Shiemi walks in. _Ughh._

"Ohayou, Yuki-san!" She says softly followed by a bow, "I brought your homework from yesterday!"

Yukio smiles, "Yes, thank you! At least _someone_ actually did it." Once he said _someone _he looks directly at me. Shiemi just giggles as she playfully hits him on the shoulder. _Is she flirting with him?!_ I thought angrily. I ignore the two smiling at each other, I can careless if Yukio flirts with that whore. I didn't have to listen to her giggle as he smiles back to her giggles.

But what makes me angry was her questions and how she's still was trying to get him back, "Yukio," She calls to him, "Do you still think about _that night_?" My eyes open wide, I didn't want to turn my head, I'm just going to ignore my feelings. My heart can't though, my heart won't ignore the feelings.

"Not now, Shiemi. It's school hours and I don't want to reflect on that night. I told you a long time ago." Yukio responds as she walks away ignoring everything every word after _'don't'_ . She silently sits next to me as she plasters a smile on.

"How was your day, Rin." she asks as I just sigh. I really don't want to talk to her. But she's kind of unstable.

I turn to her, "Good... so far." _Because Yukio rejected you, I nearly fucked him and I'm happy than I ever been! _Is what I should've said in her face but I'm controlled. I falsely smile, similar to hers. I really could careless for her but then again, my human emotions always get in the way of things, and now I feel bad for her.

"That's nice to hear." Shiemi responds as she blushes to the ground, but her precious smile never defeated from the hidden sadness from within. "Rin, do you still hate me?"

A shocked expresion is now on my face, "I don't hate you." I deny but she sees right through me. Like she always did.

"Yes, you do. I went on a date with you, then with my stupid self, I slept with your brother and we all know it. We all know that I'm a whore." She says in a hurt tone. She's seriously trying to get to me. "I'm sorry, Rin! I never meant to do these things to you." She gets up from her seat and into my lap. She quickly pulls her head onto my chest, letting her tears fall on my shirt, leaving it damp. "Rin, forgive me!" She wrps her arms around me. The other students walking into the classroom were whispering lies into each other's ears. I felt Yukio's sadden eyes watching every movement.

I gently grip her arms and pull them away from me, "Don't even try coming any closer, please."

She pulls her teary eyes on my eyes, "What?"

"You heard me clearly." Coldly, I pull her off of me and push her gently into her seat. She sat there with confusion. "I forgive you, but I want nothing to do with you. Your just in denial of Yukio rejecting you. Don't be a more worst whore, and get a life." I move to the far back, away from civilization, and silently sat there. I look up to see Yukio, who was speaking to Shiemi.

**Yukio's Conversation With Shiemi**

I walk towards Shiemi with anger; My cheek flares with anger and jealousy. _How could she do this to me? First, she asks me to come back to her for another night, once I reject her, she goes straight to Rin!?_ I finally make it to Shiemi's desk with my eyes refusing to leave her sight. The last time I took my eyes off of her, just a few minutes agao, she was on _my_ Rin.

"Shiemi," I call for her in an angry tone; she ignores the call and watches the desk's still surface, "Look at me, bitch." I say in a harsh whisper, she finally looks my direction, she silently gasps. "If you put your hands on Rin like that again, _we're_ going to have problems. Keep your hands to yourself next time."

"Yukio, I was-"

"I don't care, don't do it again. Am I clear?"

"Y-yeah." Shiemi answers as she looks back down at the desk. I look towards Rin's direction, who was in the back of the classroom. His eyes were on me, I blush. My jealous drove me for the last minutes I stand closely to Shiemi's desk. I walk back to my desk with weights off of my shoulders. Silently, I sit down onto my desk and release a heavy sigh. Then I thought, _What the fuck did I just do?_

* * *

_A/N- So, bros... _did you enjoy it? Por favor, leave a review for me to read! Thanks to CloverScar for helping me out, Amaimon will come soon. I have to find a way to fit him in! Thank you, Auroya and Andy for finally reading this good shit, this is good shit! Good shit! ~(^w^~)


	7. Chapter 7: Yuki-san's Drunk

A/N - Hellos Nekko-fans, I shall continue with this one. Chapter 7 will continue with the _switch_. I love J-rock just like the one on Ao No Exorcist, so I'll but songs for you all to check out. Obviously it's from Uverworld but I'll but others on here. But 2PM is an exception for this music thing. But I need time...

Warning: Smut, lots of smut might be a result.

_You shall pass..._

*Opening Song: Core Pride by Uverworld (...obviously...)

* * *

**Rin's Curiosity**

The bell rings as Yukio rises from his desk. He shifts his glasses and looks towards my direction then slightly blushes. I just smirk. Yukio looks around the classroom searching for someone. _Who's he looking for? _

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, class. H-has anyone seen Ryuji lately?" Yukio asks as everyone begins to look around the classroom, then everyone looks at Konekomaru. He pulls his head to me with tears in his eyes. Yukio walks closer, "What happen to Ryuji?"

Konekomaru sighs in sadness, "He transferred, he didn't want to be in your class anymore." He pulls his head down to his desk as Yukio walks back slowly. Everyone seems kind of upset for Bon's absence. I'm sad too for him being gone but, I _have_ to get over him. I can't keep reminding me that we were ever something. I keep denying my relationship we once had. Yukio is now mine and I have to give him our love.

Silence was all the you can hear in this classroom other than awkwardness. Yukio clears his throat before speaking, "Now, back to class. rin can you pass the papers out?"

"Sure," I answer as I rise from my seat. I felt Konekomaru's eyes on me, it stabs exactly on my spine leaving me guilt behind. Yukio hands me the papers as a smirk spreads across my face. I lean closer to his ear with excitement. My voice drops down to a whisper, "Yukio, I'm feeling kind of happy _inside_. How about we share the happiness tonight." Yukio's cheeks flares in embarrassment as I pull away from him.

"J-just pass the papers out," Yukio responds as I walk away from him. I can't help but to smile at this shyness. I pas the paper out to every student. Once I reach Shiemi's desk, she didn't speak, not even a look at me. Something about has changed, it's Yukio's conversation that did it but what exactly did he say? I continue to wonder as I approach other desks, and every single person ignores my eyes. _The entire class against me, how nice._ I thought as I finish with the last sheet for me. Immediately, I sit in my seat and draw my attention towards Yukio's words. "Class, the sheets of paper that Rin passed out was the quiz that I expect you all to pass. I've taught this before because it's all review. I will pick them up after class." He pauses and pulls out his stopwatch. "Start."

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

The test was tough on me. My mind was on other things. It's an hour after class and the only reason Yuko allows me to stay and continue because he has no choice but to. I live with him so we both go to the same place after-school.

Pencil tapping never helps anyone during a test but I can't focus at all. I'm on the last five question which I completely understand, but my mind is all on Yukio. With everyone gone, I can take him on now. Thoughts of Yukio on my lap and doing everything I say; My words are clear, my touch is just breath-taking to him. I want to be his everything, I want to be his best thing in his life. I want to hear the _words of pleasure_ slip from his lips to me. Only me. His tongue touching mine; his erection touching mine. As they rub I want to feel his hand reach for something else...

"Rin!" Yukio calls out as my attention was drawn to him, he stops my fantasies and made it more worse. I'm urging for his touch. "Hurry and finish! I have things to do!"

I stand from my seat and walk directly towards him. _Damn, control yourself, Rin!_ But I ignored myself, I pull my hand from my pocket to his cheek and wrap my arms around him and pulled him closer. I grip his shirt tightly wanting to tear it off of his body. I'm too uncontrolled, my body can't hold back any longer. "Yukio, I want to fuck you right now." I whisper in his ear, he tries pulling me away from me but I refuse to let him slip from my arms again. I place my fingers in his shirt, my fingers trail the edge of his dress pants then to his inside of his shirt to his warm chest. My entire hand was waiting for his touch again, I need my _daily dose of Yuko_.

"Rin, not here. Please."

"That's not what you said last time..." I whisper back in his ear and begin to kiss his neck. I lick his neck with my moisture tongue until he let's go of a moan. "...That's what you like. I would've done this a long time ago." I pull my tongue back in my mouth and push him against my desk, his eyes widen in embarrassment as he blushes. Pinning his hands against the desk left him helpless to try to fight back. A smirk spreads on my face as his helpless cheeks became red. He knows that he likes it. I pull my warm hands on his chest, again, and rip his shirt open, which breaks every single button on this white shirt. He pulls my hands off of him quickly.

"Stop it, Rin. I'm serious!" He says as he shifts away from me, causing him to fall on the floor violently. "Please. Wait 'till we get home." I slowly fall to my knees and crawl his direction. My smirk widen as he crawls backwards, away from me. He was fine until his back hits the corner of the wall. I guess that he's thinking _Fuck, I'm cornered._ As he pulls his body against the wall, I slowly crawl on him. My hands move from his leg to his inner thigh. Then to his crotch which was already in a bulge.

"Yukio, I can't wait any longer. Am I going to have you to myself for at least a few seconds?" I ask as he nods.

"I'm serious, Rin." He responds, "Let's go home first and then we can continue." My eyes widen a bit as my face starts to blush. _He really wants to do this._ I thought as I began to bite my bottom lip.

I sigh, "Fine," I agree. I stand from the floor wiping the dust from my dress pants and vest.

"Only if you finish your test." Yukio adds as I roll my eyes. _In his dreams._ I thought as I sat back down in my seat, obeying his demands. Quickly, I circle the answer, because I know them already. It's easy to pay attention to the person that you think about all the time. The final question was simple, it's obviously the answer choice that Yukio wants me to pick. _D._ I pull the paper from my desk and place it on Yukio's desk.

I give a deep sigh, "Done, now let's go home."

"Whoa, whoa... not so fast. I have to check it first..."

"Stop stalling," I respond pulling him towards the door. He whines under his breath knowing that I was correct. "We're going to do what you promised."

"I didn't promise!" I pull my hand over his mouth to silence him. He's totally going to get it for making me wait.

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

We walk into the empty dorm as Yukio walks to his desk as a weekly routine. But I walk over to his desk and turn his chair my direction with the slightest demonic strength. I'm still waiting for him to do what he promised. I smirk at him as he blushes, "Yukio..." I call out in a soft tone.

Yukio turns the seat back around and opens a drawer. He pulls out a bottle of Absolut, the bottle was brand-new; unopened, but he quickly opens it with his shaking fingers. I put my hand on his hand that's occupied with the bottle. I don't want him to do the same mistake as me. He moves the bottle closer to him and away from me. "I'm just having fun... Rin." He suddenly takes a large sip and put the bottle down. He shakes his head in confusion of the feeling of alcohol on his taste-buds.

Slowly, I move my bed and sat there. _What is he thinking? Why is he doing this to himself?_ I look to his direction, he looks at me blushingly and takes another heavy sip from the bottle and then followed by another. "Have fun?" I respond, "Do you think this is fun?"

"This is NOT fun..." Yukio says trying to keep a serious face but suddenly bursts into laughter. That smile, he's not completely drunk but he's not himself. He's his old self again. It's always great to see that smile again, but I was hoping that it wasn't from drinking. "I'm... I'm not having fun at all. I'm just... _loosening _up, ya know."

Yukio walks towards me with a smile on his face, "Rin... Rin, Rin, Rin." He says and wraps his arms around me. "Now, tell me what your thinking..."

"What?! Tell me what your thinking!" I answer as I storm off towards the door.

**Yukio's Drunken Thoughts**

I smile drunkenly as Rin walks towards the door. I walk towards him and pull his arm, "Where are you going? We came here to have fun... remember? I promised." I say as I pull out my pinky and stove it near his face. "See... pinky promise."

"You don't get it Yukio..." He responds as everything else that he says sounds like _blah, blah, blah_. I'm not even trying to listen, I'm just worried about if Rin is going to fuck me or not. Honestly, I loved the first encounter with Rin. It might've been awkward but it felt surprisingly good. I had to drink... to allow myself to express my true colors. My mind has been brainwashed by all of this youngest teacher or the youngest exorcist in the world... I need some rebel time. Rin always manages to stay calm and bad but he's always the best. I want that feeling of being free for once.

"Rin... let me be. Let me be who I really am. If I was you, I'll just either fuck Yukio or fuck Yukio. Pick your choice." I respond with a smile but Rin just smirks. He likes this side of me... I'm feeling kind of soft and wanted. His smirk is quickly gone once I take another sip from the bottle.

"Do you really want to know what I want?" Rin says angrily. He walks towards me and slams me to the wall. My eyes open wider in shock. Yukio is out of control, I need to stop this nonsense. this isn't him at all. _What the fuck, _I thought as I face-palm myself, _This is what I always wanted, I'm starting to sound like Yukio. _He looks at me drunkly and smiles.

He pulls his arm and places it on my shoulder, "Rin, I'm waiting." He says as he leans closer, "Fuck me."

"Hmmm..." I responds as a smirk spreads on my face. I pull him closer from his waist and kiss him. I can taste the alcohol on his lips as we slowly move from the wall to his neat bed. His back falls against the neatly comfortable bed as I place my hand on his shirt and pull it off. Yukio helps by pulling mine off with his trembling, soft fingertips. No matter how drunk he is, he's still nervous about _us_.

"Rin, do me hard, real hard." Yukio whispers in my ears. I appreciate him making himself more open on thoughts but I like it when I have to force it out of him by sex. I nod as I lean closer to his lips but lick his cheeks with my skilled tongue. My lips are on his warm, soft chest as I slowly lick lower and lower. Yukio pulls his hand onto my head, slightly pushing my head down. He bites his bottom lip in pleasure, then starts to moan silently. I unbutton and unzip his pants, taking my time wil just turn Yukio more on. "Hurry." Yukio moans. _It worked..._ I thought as I continue. His cock was right there, again, in front of me. I'm excited but this feels different... but why? My brotherly heart refuses to do it but my demonic horny mind _made_ me do it.

My lips had finally met his cock, and I began to suck. Yukio moans as my pace increases and my mind was out of this world. The only thing I can think about is the warm, gooey semen sliding down my throat and Yukio's warm hand on my head, making me to go faster. I couldn't stop; I wouldn't stop. Yukio is on the edge of telling me his feelings for me other than horniness. I want to hear him say it, I want him to love me.

Each time I pull my mouth off of his member, he pushes my head more closer, with his teeth biting his bottom lip. Yukio loudly moans as I continue, slowly and silently. In and out; back and forth. I felt Yukio squirt in my mouth but I'm use to his _taste_. The salty, warm semen slides again down my throat. _Oh, the feeling is so indescribable; it's unbearable. I love you, Yukio._ I thought as my mind drifts to fantasies. Quickly, I drew my attention back to reality and thought, _Fantasies? I can bring them here! _His touch, his warm hand reaches down to my back neck and then to my shirt. "Faster..." Yukio moans but my pace has weaken over all of the minutes of connection to his dick. Suddenly, with all of his demonic strength, he slams me against the wall. My back is stinging in pain as I slam him back to the floor, pinning him against the floor, I rage, "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"I don't want to!" Yukio shouts back. He shuts his eyes tightly leaving me confusedly... confused.

I respond, "What are you talking about!? You pushed me against the wall."

"No, I don't want to fall for you... I want to fall out of love with you. My mind is too drunk to know the truth!"

"Actually," I add, "When your drunk, people apparently tend to speak the truth." I correct and began to blush. Yukio drunkly blushes as he falls onto my shoulder. I calmly stroke his brown hair until, suddenly, Yukio slams me against the wall once again. He pulls a smirk on his face as my expression is once confused again. _He trolled me,_ I thought, _Unless his drunkenness trolled his emotions..._ I realize that his eyes were more blue than before. Miniture blue flames are flaring in his eyes and tiny horns poke from his brown. He's angry. Quickly, I notice my hands are in flames but by my own self. We're both angry but not angry... somehow. I thought, _Then why are our flames out?_

"Oh, we're both alike... with the flames." Yukio adds as he kisses me again but afterwards I roughly push him away against the wall once again but this time, I'm confusedly angry.

"Yukio, calm yourself... we're making noise!"

Yukio pulls my closer by my waist, "That's the point." Yukio licks my cheek with his soft, warm tongue. With that devious smirk on his face, I barely recognize him. He pulls me the wall, putting himself against the floor. "Come Rin, this is all that you wanted." He says which was correct, this is all that I wanted why am I complaining and getting angry. I can finally show him all of my moves. I pull him from the floor with a long kiss and slam him down.

"Now," I add with a smirk spreading on the both of our faces, "Let me show you, Rin." I violently flip him towards his back as he drunkly chuckles.I pull my pants slightly lower, but low enough for _him _to get inside. I wait for Yukio to get in a comfortable position, once he's ready, I push it in him. Yukio screams in pleasure followed by a moan. I pull it out slowly as Yukio's face becomes red, he smiles and trembles slightly. He's not use to this but he will. Once again, I shove it back in, the inside of him feels so warm, just like his hands. Staying in for too long makes Yukio cry in pain and pleasure.

"Rin, I feel it. I feel it all." Yukio moans as I pull it out and he inhales deeply. I try catching my breath from all of the beautiful sounds coming from Yukio. "Rin," He adds, "I need more."

My mind shifts from my human side to demonic; like a light switch was flipped because of his words. I shove it back in but this time with hesitation. I inhale deeply and push it more farther in. I felt Yukio rip and he screams in pain. He wanted more; he got more. Knocking at the door caught our attention but Yukio shouts, "Let us be... it's nothing serious!"

"...Okay, Yuki-san." Shiemi responds as I hear Bon's knock afterwards.

"...Rin, can we talk!?" Bon says but Yukio shouts, "Not now, Bon!" For a moment it was just silence, Then I heard his footsteps race down the hall as it fades. My mind was confuse but Yukio shouts, "Keep going, wench!" I silently gasp but I had plans. Much more plans. I shove it in harder as Yukio shouts and pushes my away with his mind satisfied with everything. Without thinking, I want more. I pin him down to his bed as his smirk slowly disappears.

I run my lips lower and lower but Yukio pulls his hands out and scratches my back. It stings for the first seconds but once my lips met the tip of his dick. He moans as the blood running to my back stings. I rose up to his chest and began to kiss him violently, until my lips pull away. I notice his pink nipple and decided to nibble on it. He bites his lips and he tries to catch his breath. When i pull away, I see a bite mark on his chest as I smile. I lean back closer to his lips as he bites mine until he taste blood. It hurts but I'm too pleased with it to feel anything. I pull away roughly as he places his finger on my cheek and decides to pierce through my skin.

"Take me..." Yukio manages to say, "...to my bed..." He continues breathless.

"You are in your bed..." i respond as he looks around and realize that he's in his comfortable bed. I guess that he wants to rest. So, I slowly walk away towards my bed until Yukio speaks again, "Rin... please. Sleep here... next to me."

I warmly smile at him as he closes his eyes. I crawl into his bed and wrap my arms around him. The smell of alcohol is still in his breath but it doesn't matter any more. All I care about is here and now. Everything is just too perfect but I can't help to think that I've taken advantage of him. Did I? Yukio begins to silently snore as I close my eyes, hoping that I don't regret this night.

* * *

A/N- Well... that was... vague. Anyway, i hope that you enjoyed that... but don't jizz on my story. Or you'll clean it up. Please leave a review! I love to read those! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

A/N - Well, I guess you all love the drunk Yukio... that's nice. I guess we all did, except for Rin... he loves Yukio the way that he is. Let's see what happens next in this chapter. Is Shiemi going to keep trying to get Yukio or is she going to Rin? Is Bon gone forever? Well, we'll find out in this chapter and I'll find out when I think about it! :D

In the previous chapter, Rin and Yukio found out that Bon/Ryuji transferred class because he couldn't bare his one love being in the same class him. Konekomaru couldn't take not being with Bon giving up on his dream of defending others from Satan. How will this chapter end... who knows... we will see ~(^-^~)

_You shall pass..._

* * *

*Opening song: 7th trigger by Uverworld*

**Yukio's Awakening**

The bright sunlight reflecting from the window shines on my weary eyes. I groan from the sunlight's punishment of me drinking. I had forgotten everything that I did and I'm afraid to find out. My vision starts to come back to me as my five senses return. In sight, the room is a terrible mess. Walls torn, holes on the wall, carpet torn... what happened?! In touch, I felt Rin's warm body behind me, skin-to-skin but the pain of my insides and back are killing me. He slowly shifts silently and whispers, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Yuu-saan."

"W-what happened last night?" I ask as Rin just heavily sighs and moves directly on top of me. His smile was enormous but what caught my eyes were the cuts on his cheek. _Did we fight last night? _I thought because of the back pain of mine and the cuts on his cheek. Unless, we did the _unthinkable._

He explains, "You got reeaally drunk... I mean reeaally, reeaally drunk. See..." He says and points on my chest which consists of huge bite mark, which still stings, and what I _think_ is a bruise.

"This is a bruise, right?" I ask calmly, confidently until Rin shakes his head in a negative response... my confidence melts away from my mind while I wish that my innocence was still here. "Oohh, why me? What did you do to me?!"

"Actually... you threw yourself at me. You made me do things that I didn't want to. But somehow our demonic side forced us to do more..."

"What do you mean?" I ask in curiosity .. our demonic side was concealed from us, unless our anger is uncontrollable. There's no other way for me to change to that form unless I was angry. "It's because I was angry! What else would it be!?"

Rin pauses to think for the moment, "But I wasn't angry... I don't know how to control it, too. What was wrong with me?"

"I-I don't know..." I respond think really hard about it. I learned this before but somehow I have a difficult time remembering... there's another reason why we can change... "Fuck..." I remember clearly, now. Fujimoto didn't tell me because he didn't think I was ready to learn about that of _things_... yet.

"Just forget it and get out of bed... I have school." Rin says moving away from me and off of the bed. It's 4:00 and we still have two hours until I have to be there. He turns towards the bathroom to handle his business until something catches my attention. _What the fucck!_ I thought as the view of Rin's fresh scars on his back made me... worry. Quickly, I run from the bed and towards Rin even though all I had on was my pants. My fingertips softly touch the scars as Rin jumps slightly in pain.

"Rin... d-did I do this?" I say while Rin just stands there in confusion... then it hit him.

"Oohh, this... yeah. We got carried away and-"

"-I'm sorry, onii-san." I immediately say and hug him tightly from the back. My emotions couldn't hold back an-and it's all my fault that he got hurt. I mean that's the reason why I feel bad... and because he's my brother... I think.

_Doki-doki... doki-doki... doki-doki...my heartbeat... why is it so loud? This heart has no explanation to beat this loudly. And can Rin feel it? I-I don't think so... doki-doki... doki-doki..._

My arms were still around him during the entire time I was thinking, and I finally realize that it was. No matter what, I just don't want to let go of him. Especially all the pain and trouble I gave him and somehow he managed to put up with it. I'm the worst little brother out there and somehow, Rin still loves me.

"Yuu-san... I'm going to take a shower," Rin says. I can feel the vibration of his voice through his back, which is unsurprisingly warm,"Are you coming?" _Doki-doki..._

_He asked me? But... why? What do I say..._I'm still holding onto him but a few seconds later, I felt my arms slowly letting go of him. Currently, I'm seriously confused.. I don't know what to do. I realized that Rin was still waiting for my response but I was too late. He begins to walk silently towards the bathroom door.

"Wait! Rin..." I say catching his attention... _What am I putting myself through?_ I hate myself for doing such a stupid action but... I can't stop what my heart desires, right? "D-don't forget me..."

He turns slowly towards me with an enormous smirk on his face. It's embarrassing to see him in this kind of thing. Somehow, my mouth agreed with my heart... I'm not sure if it was my heart speaking or my dick. Sometimes, guys speak with their dick and not with their minds... that reminds me of the time with Shiemi. My dick was so out of control, and then the drinking. _So, what, I'm basically a stupid guy._

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

The walk to the classroom this morning was kind of awkward because of the stuff going this morning. Am I stupid or something, I can not be an educator and sleep with one of my students, especially if it's my twin brother! I mean it's not like I'm an older man sleeping with a student... we're just few minutes apart in age.

"Yuu-san, is something troubling you?" Rin asks as my mind drifts away from my thoughts.

I chuckle slightly, "I didn't know that it was that noticeable..."

"What's wrong... tell me."

"It's nothing that you students understand." I respond to him and open the classroom door. I held the door open, waiting for Rin to walk into the empty classroom... but something was bothering him... _Was it the comment that I just made about students understanding? Did it upset him?_

He finally walks into the classroom with a false smile on his slightly blushing cheeks... like nothing bothered him but I'm his brother... I know when something's wrong. He sits down to the desk he sat the last time we arrived here and he sat there just as if nothing happen just now. Even if he doesn't say a word about how he feels... I know when he's affected by things. Rin is a type of person that doesn't like express anger or really deep sadness. He doesn't like to show how hurt he is or how depressing he feels. The reason for this is because he doesn't want to bring people down. He doesn't wait to drag people into his own personal problems or emotion.

He decides to ignore the fact that anything happen and continue to live life as if it never happened. Recklessly, he picks his feet on the desk and grins. the guilt is killing me and also the curiosity of what's on his mind. _Rin..._ "Ahh, Yukio," He says excitingly, "...are we going to do the experiments again!" He adds with his _cute_ smile, but I didn't really listen because of these unwanted thoughts approaching my mind. And yet, Rin still continues to speak. "I love it when we do them! The rush of doing things on my own make it more awesome and badass. I can show off my awesome moves and..."

...My mind slowly drifts into deep thoughts and what's recently bothering me... _He didn't call me Yuu-san... he called me by my given name, Yukio, and not my nickname he uses half of the time. Did I do something wrong? _I slowly walk towards my desk and sat in my teacher-chair... _Do I need to apologize?_

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

**Rin's Deep Feelings**

"I can show off my awesome moves and... and prove everyone wrong!" I continue speaking, trying to take my mind off of Yukio's unthoughtful comment. I silently smile at the ground hiding the frown that is tearing the inside of me. The thought of the comment still hurts like a motherfucker... _"It's nothing you students understand..." _Why would he say such a selfish comment. That- that actually hurt me dearly... and he knows it. He can see right through me like clear glass. He asked me in concern if I was okay but I don't want put him in an uncomfortable position and make him worry. I don't even understand why I even bother... ignoring the fact that I'm not okay. Yukio is my twin... he knows when I'm not okay. And I feel when he's not okay... it's just a reflex since we've been together for like... ever.

The comment only hurts me because he didn't understand how I felt to be known as _just _a student. He acts like I can't understand anyone, just because I'm NOT a teacher, doesn't mean that I don't understand how _they_ feel.

I realized that I've stopped talking and that Yukio was now seated in this teacher-chair in a very deep thought. _Stop thinking about me, Yukio. It's really nothing._ I thought but... of course, he can't hear me. It's because I'm such a pussy and can't talk to him properly without my heartbeat racing..._ Ewww! I just sounded like a fucking faggot..._ but... I don't give a shit. We're in a relationship where I can't hide things from him.

Just by the look of it. we're not even in a relationship. I just fucked him when I feel like it and he just surprising likes it. Yukio continues to think until my enormous mouth spoke nonsense, "...Yuu-san! You're not listening, are ya!?" I say childishly angry, "I asked you a question... Are you going to-"

Yukio moves from his seat and towards my direction. My mouth shuts but continues to argue only in my mind, though. He continues to walk closer with an apology face until his lips move with words, "I'm sorry. onii-san..." He says slowly as the emotions in my chest swerve out of control, I hope that I can control them especially in front of Yukio.

"For what?" Slips from my lips, which was something that was meant to be heard. _Why is he apologizing for? He has done nothing wrong... that I know of._

"...If I had caused any trouble or if I've said anything hurtful. I'll take full responsibility." Yukio continued bringing confusion to me until my senses tell me to understand, but I just don't know what to understand. There's nothing to understand... he has done nothing wrong and it was my fault for over reacting. I just... don't want Yukio worrying about me, it's just not worth it. I'm not worth it.

A smile slowly forms on my face because I couldn't hold back this thought, _Yukio actually worried about me, though. At least I know that he cares about me but I just don't want him to. _"Yukio... I'm not worth the worrying... it's okay." I say to catch his attention. He looks at me with confusion for which I had brought to him. What was I doing anyway?! I don't have to talk about this... it's embarrassing. My cheek slightly blush in embarrassment. "...Nevermind, just... don't worry." _Why am I suddenly embarrassed about this?!_

"O-oh, okay, I guess." Yukio responds as the knocking at the door stops the awkwardness from becoming bigger. Silently, he begins to walk towards the door with even more confusion because of the comment what i just added. _Why are you so stupid, Rin! _I thought to myself but then found myself responding back, _Because you were a step closer to snapping about your true feeling for Yukio. You love him, and you know it.._

My thoughts unwillingly pulled me into a deep thought of what have become of me. Yukio is taking over my heart and I can't stop it from doing it. How can you stop your heart from doing what it desires? Somehow, my heart manages to bottle up the confessions from Yukio and controls it around him. But... will it hold forever? I don't think so.

Thinking this hard, my mind continues but ignores the faces that enters the classroom... until the horrible glare that Konekomaru gives Rin. Rin felt a little guilty for wasting Bon's love and breaking him into pieces. Everyone knows how close Konekomaru and Bon were... but only I suspected Konekomaru feelings towards Bon. I know how pissed I would've been if someone took advantage of Yukio's love.

Before Konekomaru can walk away with this anger, I wanted to talk to him about it. "Koneko, can we-"

"Konekomaru, to you, Rin." He interrupts which I will allow this one time. No matter how much it bothers me, "And what do you want anyway?"

I look around and realized that I'm being watched by Renzo, who is standing by his side, "Can we talk, privately, in the hallway?" I ask, and knew that it was a stupid request because of all the damage I had caused between Konekomaru and I. He opens his mouth to refuse but I had to speak to him or this guilt and his glares will continue. "-It's about you, Bon and I. That's what I wanna talk about."

"What?" He say with an expression of _'How Dare You Say His Name_' which, again, I'll allow though it bothers me like an itch. He sighs deeply and unwillingly pulls himself towards the door. I let go of a sigh of relief and follow him out the door. Yukio looks this direction but I nod to him to show how calm, serious and important this is to me. He just smiles, proud that I've mature. I turn towards Konekomaru's direction reminded myself that he's about 5 ft and I can totally make him look shorter. *giggles* _How mature of me!_

We make it out without being followed and the door was shut, giving us the halls and this conversation to ourselves. Suddenly, Konekomaru turns and looks _up_ to me, "What about Bon do you want to talk about, if you didn't like him then let it be! What did you say to make him leave me!?"

_Wow... he's pissed and serious!? _I thought as his words are recently being observed but my slow mind, _'What did you say to make him leave ME!?' _My mind continues over and over, replaying that refrain. The more I thought about it, the more I learned and I can't believe that I actually have proof from all of this jealousy that I once had between Bon and Konekomaru. It was all true. _Konekomaru mis a fucking HOMO! Ha, who knew?! _I say to myself and realized that it will backfire, _That... makes me a HOMO too... for stealing his Bon/ love. Fuuck..._

"Hello?! Are you even listening, you splenetic moron!?" Konekomaru calls out bringing my temporary sadness to an end. My attention falls to him but what made me guilty are his enormous sadden eyes, "What do you want from mee-"

"You're in love with Ryuji!" I blurt out on accident, but Konekomaru blushes deeply as a result. No words were needed from him to tell me the truth, because I already found it. He loves him. Suddenly, a strange feeling of happiness forms from within me. I can't feel guilty or anything, just happiness. A smile was just spreading on my cheeks as a chuckle slips. "Do you really love him..."

Konekomaru blushes more, the more I stare deeply into his eyes to search for lies, he blushes. I trust him with Bon, I'd alway had but this time... I want to make Bon happy with a person that actually loves him for who he is. He opens his mouth to speak but he hesitates, "I-I do!"

"Then, love him. Take him away from me and make him happy." I respond quickly before my mind forgets to say these exact, important words. Konekomaru needs to know what happened. The words I had thought to say are stuck and I just can't find the heart to tell him. But I have to tell the truth, he has to know the full story for an understanding. I can't keep this from him... "Konekomaru, you know the relationship between Bon and I right... the beginning to the end..."

Konekomaru shakes his head as in a negative, which makes it harder to explain this. I have to explain _everything_ to him. _Fuck. _"W-what do you mean?"

This response from him causes me to sigh deeply with sadness. I can feel his hesrt break already, and I hadn't said anything... yet. "I mean... see... Bon was there for me as a friend and I appreciated that but one night it just... got out of hand-"

"So you let him go just because one mistake!?" Konekomaru shouts cluelessly forcing me to face-palm, _baka! _"Why didn't give him a second chance or something-"

"No!" I shout interrupting Konekomaru, I dropped my voice down to not be heard by wandering students or teachers in the hall. "We... slept with each... just once! But then he wanted more and... we had an awkward relationship but I couldn't take it. I can't take him from you. I wish that I can love him as much as he loves me but I just can't!"

Konekomaru's sadden eyes drop to the ground, then I felt the break of his heart within my chest. The things that just came out of my mouth were needed to be heard from Konekomaru before he can continue loving Bon. I can't hide things like this from him, especially if I know how much Bon means to him. His head rose from his deep thoughts, his eyes move to mine with a sign of strength, though. "And what do you want me to do?! What do I have to do with this! Like I care about what you two did!"

"I'm trying to say, I want Bon to love someone that will treat him right, someone who will love him back." I calmly respond. My mind is clear now, and I know what to say to him to take that sadness from those huge eyes. "Konekomaru, Bon loves you the way you love him deep inside... he just doesn't know yet. Show him how it feels to love again. Show him how it feels like to _be _loved."

The silence between us makes it... awkward. Everything silent is awkward to me but... then I heard Koneko's tears falling to the smooth, flat floor. His muffles and sniffs are the only sound in the hallway, echoing the empty halls, the sound of his crying brought sadness to me. _What do I do! What do I do! I'm panicking! Fuck! Should I comfort him, or something. Watching him cry is just wrong but he might fight back with a tremendous amount of anger?! What do I do!? _Suddenly, he wipes the tears from his eyes and exposed his extremely blushing cheeks... and a smile. The smile of his quickly hit me with happiness, devouring the sadness from me. He begins to chuckle slight and clears his throat, "I'm sorry for crying but..." He says slowly. I can heard the happiness in his voice which brings a smile to my face. "...thank you, Rin. For telling me this but I'm not good enough for Bon. He sees a little boy, a 5 feet tall boy-"

"Show him what you got." I say that makes him smile even more, "Now, how about we get back to class before Yukio gets angry."

**0-0-0-0-*0*-0-0-0-0**

**Yukio Finds _Yukio_**

_What the hell is Rin doing? I trusted him to do what he was trying to do, and now I feel like I regret it this quickly. _The door suddenly open as my eyes widen in hope. The seconds of questioning who it was, was finally answered. Rin and Konekomaru. Smiles were across their faces and I'm happy that they made up, so I can't help but to put a smile my face but so was the jealousy. _What did he do to bring a smile on Konekomaru's face..._ Afterwards, I felt the heat spreading across my face. Please don't tell me that I'm blushing!

Rin looks my direction, but my eyes refuse to glare into his. I'm blushing even more since I know that he's looking directly at me, even if I place my hand on my cheeks to hide it. No matter what I try, I just can't stop blushing. Before I knew it, Rin was standing by my side, which startled me for a second. "Are you okay, Yuki-chan? 'Cause your face-"

"I know!" I shout silencing the entire class. The students either look up from their desks or drop the conversations among each other. But the silence was bringing an unease feeling in my gut. Too much... attention. An awkward chuckle slips from my lips and I wave at everyone, "M-my apologies, continue the talking."

Everyone continues their conversations from before as I let go of a sigh in relief. Rin turns back to me but his expression was just simply happiness, "Yuki-chan, I have a place to go to today, so I won't be home until 8."

"What for?" I questioned but he simply ignores and walks over to Konekomaru to speak. The only thing that swims in my mind is... _What is he up to... and with who? _Watching him speak to others makes my blood boil and I just can't help but to feel the jealousy spreading like fire. _Why am I jealous? What for... it's just Rin?!_

My eyes shift to Rin, who was speaking to Konekomaru happily... we never even speak to each other that way. He's always... kinky. He never bothers to even talk anymore, the awkwardness of us just kills it. But seeing Rin laughing and smiling with Konekomaru, who just blushes the entire time and smiles innocently. _Is Rin just finding people to play with and steal all of their innocence... people like me._

My thoughts are weakening my strength to stand, then came a pain in my chest that was excessively painful. _Rin can find other people that people... then so can I! _Then came the silence within me. Thinking this was normal for a jealous lover but... I can't do such thing to Rin, I love him... I-I mean, I really like him! Rin is too valuable to me to throw away. I sat down in my chair thinking even more. _Then again... I just can't assume that Rin is playing with me... Rin loves me, he said so myself But... I need to know!_

"Okay!" I called out, everyone looks my direction, including Rin and Konekomaru. My eyes are trying to refuse to look that specific direction to show how jealous I am. "We have a change of plans today, pop-quiz." Everyone complains and nags at my decision, but I refuse to take anything back. I can't believe that I used my anger towards the class, it's just immature... then again, I'm still a child myself, it can't be helped. The students continue their complaining but my patience was extremely short at this moment, "You know what! You all have it easy! So, shut up and do the damn quiz or-"

They continue to speak louder but this time complaining that I sound similar to an elder, that seriously pissed my off even more. My cheek begin flare in heat as my blood boils in extreme temperature. It's starting to be hard to breathe and my chest is becoming tight, and then my vision is slowly fading.

"Oi, you all need to shut your faces!" Rin shouts as my heart rate slows down, and my breathing is slightly more difficult. The class starts to shout back to Rin in disapprovement. Rin ignores them all and walks my direction. Then, pulls me towards the door to help but I refuse to let him help out... I felt the warmth of the blue flames. Silence quickly spreads, one by one, everyone just got quiet. Their eyes just watching me but I can't see them, my back can feel all of their eyes just watching in terror. My anger is still there, though, and so are my flames. Then, everything just shuts off. I'm out.

_It's just me... alone in an empty white space. Everything is just blank but yet I felt sadness. I look for anything but nothing stands in the far distance, just whiteness. Suddenly, a wave of colors form above me like some kind dream. Then, I saw Rin's face... from the other night. Sleeping soundly. I remember this because, I spent the entire night thinking and thinking about what he might be dreaming. Of me or someone else. That was the night when I found myself becoming less lonely and my heart becoming heavier. that was the night when I felt the need to be in Rin's arms._

_Yukio... Yukio.. _My eyes slowly open... but the calm voice of Rin. Him calling my name the same way he does makes my heartbeat grow louder and louder. _Doki-doki. _My entire body is warm from the warmth body holding me. Though I didn't want to leave that state of serene, I had to return to reality to continue my life. As my vision slowly comes back to me, the face of Rin appears first, which made me slightly blush until I realized that I was in his warm arms._ I guess that he caught me before I hit the floor..._

Like every time I pass out, Rin is worried but the problem is that I don't want him to be worried. "Are you okay?" He asks but I nods as a response, I really don't want to think about what happened because it's all a blur, now. Especially the weird dream thing. I'm still curious about what Konekomaru and Rin up to, but I'll try to keep quiet and forget it... it's nothing serious. _But that's what I keep telling myself, I know that I'm still jealous. _"Yukio, I want to _hear _you say that you're okay."

"I'm fine, Rin." I answer softly, hiding away all of my jealousy. He pulls me closer to his chest trying to bringing comfort to me but all he did is make me blush slightly. The warmth in Rin's arms were comforting, but I still refuse to show my _other _side.

Rin pulls me tighter as he speaks, "Yukio, I was so worried." My cheeks flare hotter with embarrassment. The eyes of girls were watching our brotherly romance too closely as their cheeks blush violently. I know that Rin knows that every time I transform, I pass out afterwards. So, I guess he's putting on a show for the girls... which is just embarrassing. "Yukio, don't scare me like that again..." He pulls me away from his chest and looks deeply into my eyes, he fell into deep thoughts. His cheeks slowly begin to blush but only slightly.

"W-what's wrong, Rin nii-san?" I softly ask trying to find an answer for why he was staring at me, but I soon realized how cluelessly cute I sounded once I said that. Rin blinks his way back to reality and then smiles. Then I realized the unwanted smile I gave back...

"I can't take this anymore!" Shiemi shouts while blushing really hard. She covers her cheeks in embarrassment for a few seconds of thinking but quickly uncovers them to speak once again, "Rin... just kiss him already!" Our, Rin and I, eyes open wide in shock, _Is this girl serious?! _To back up the information, I turn towards the direction of rest of the girls, who are just blushing more than I and are avoiding eye contact. Even Izumo is blushing which was quite rare for her to fit in with the crowd of girls.

Then suddenly, the door opens. As fast as I could, I jumped out of Rin's arms. But the result of this was falling onto a desks and even more embarrassment. I heard a chuckle from Rin but I quickly ignore it once I saw, Amaimon walking towards Rin. He smiles as the students back away from him but I wasn't afraid. He's no longer an enemy of ours, which the students don't understand.

"Ohayou, Rin and Yukio. I see that Rin didn't get enough last night." He says that causes me to blush very much. _How did he know about Rin and I?_

I chuckle nervously, "Stop joking, Amaimon... " I say and look over to the curious students, who are just confused... but the girls aren't. Speaking of confusion, I'm seriously confused to see Amaimon here. "..why are you here, anyway?"

Amaimon smirks know that I wanted to change the subject, "I came here to speak to you, privately."

* * *

Well, thanks for reading. Sorry if it took a long time to finish this... I was in a rush to finish this because I barely have time to finish my chapters anymore. So, I hope that I can finish the next one faster than this one :D

Until we meet again... Mata ne! =(-w-)=


End file.
